<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elrond's diaries by Elenyafinwe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268144">Elrond's diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe'>Elenyafinwe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peredhil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Diary/Journal, Family, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Long, Rivendell | Imladris, Second Age, Third Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in his early youth Elrond started to write diary and startet to like it. His diaries are not only contemporary witnesses of three ages but also insights into the mind of one of the greates and most powerfull elven lords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Arwen Undómiel &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan &amp; Elrohir &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peredhil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. February 15 2945 T.Z., Imladris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914367">Elronds Tagebücher</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe">Elenyafinwe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's my first attempt at writing/translating my texts into English. I am a non native speaker so please forgive me some minor mistakes and tell me when you find words or phrases you as a native speaker wouldn't use in that context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><span class="u">February </span> <span class="u">15 </span> <span class="u">2945 T.A., Imladris /</span> <span class="u"> 12. coire 2945 T.A.</span></p><p class="western">Who came up with this nonsense of „the hands of the king are the hands of a healer“? Whoever you were: We have to talk.</p><p class="western">Sometimes Estel makes me crazy. He‘s not the first of his line, whom I teach the art of healing, but in many aspects the most difficult one. Well, he‘s a remarkably fast learner, intelligent and crafty. I didn‘t expect less from him though, I would be very disappointed if it was different! Well, Elros had some descendants who went terribly wrong, I have to admit …</p><p class="western">But not Estel! He‘s so much like my brother. In some aspects at least. Being able to look at blood is definitly not one of those aspects. I still can‘t believe that he just vomited after I asked him to help me tending to our ranger guest. Just like this! As if a deep flesh wound in the leg wouldn‘t be something that I have to deal with regularly. Those rangers seem to like getting slit open, so I can stitch them back together again. I don‘t get it! Both of it!</p><p class="western">At least his knowledge of herb lore is acceptable as of now. I sent him to get the herbs I needed to treat the wound from my garden on his own. A standard prodecure I think he can manage. He know what that means and I‘m proud of him. Well, he came back with the right herbs and when he saw who or better: what kind of wound he had to treat … the drama began.</p><p class="western">Now I not only had to care for our guest, but also for a sick little boy, too, who seemed to have drained all of his stomach. The twins looked after him, while I cleaned the mess he created. Hopefully they don‘t think about giving him some of Thelmae‘s fruit cake. The boy looked so miserable and they like to treat him with sweets when he‘s sick but the cake is heavy on the stomach, so he has to avoid that. But I‘m sure they wont‘d do it, I educated them well enough. However … I just need five minutes for me and some wine now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">Addendum:</span>
</p><p class="western">I will disinherit Elladan and Elrohir for they are definitly not my sons! I will not talk bad about Celebrían but whoever has wit and obviously doesn‘t use it cannot descend from me! They actually gave him some cake! It happened the way it had to, Estel squeezed out every last bit, that may still had been in his stomach. Our cook Thelmae is not to blame, but I‘ll have to instruct him as well when my sons are such obvious dimwits!</p><p class="western">Now Estel is bedridden, poor little boy, and I feel sorry for him. Nobody could know that he would react so tenderly to the sight of blood, but what happened afterwards is the responsibility of Elladan and Elrohir now! Ceomon wants to lecture me that I shouldn‘t get worked up, that wouldn‘t be healthy, but I am furious. And rightfully so I would say! All of this could have been avoided. And who has to take care of it? Me, as always! Good gracious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 587 F.A. day 13 after we left Uncle Maglor's hiding place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me a while to get to that chapter. I tried something else here that hopefully makes translating much easier for me, and translated the chapter using deepl.com; the program is amazingly good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u">587 </span>
  <span class="u">F.A</span>
  <span class="u">. </span>
  <span class="u">day 13 after we left Uncle Maglor's hiding place</span>
</p><p class="western">Can it get any worse? I don't know. My mind is so confused, it's like I'm paralyzed. I'm trying to understand something for which there is no understanding.</p><p class="western">Uncle Maedhros is dead. Eonwe told us.</p><p class="western">I stood in the presence of a Maia, Manwe's herald himself, and I hated him for what he said to us.</p><p class="western">Uncle Maedhros is dead.</p><p class="western">Writing it down doesn't make it any more real, I find. I just can't understand it. The pain is too deep, it pervades me completely, and I know that Elros feels the same way. Our nightmare has come true. For weeks we've feared and enthralled and hoped against hope. And then he tells us this, without pity, without understanding our situation. How can the world be so cruel?</p><p class="western">Then he went on as if nothing else mattered. Both our bodily parents, he said, and my brother and I were free to choose which people we wanted to belong to. I do not care! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! Uncle Maedhros is dead. We have other things to worry about right now than this nonsense. Our family has been destroyed, I don't want to be reminded of Earendil. I don't care about that man.</p><p class="western">I wish Uncle Maglor were here now, everything would be fine again. But he's disappeared too. Eonwe never said where he went. Elros and I agree that this is the only sensible thing to do now: to find him and save him. Tomorrow we will set out.</p><p class="western">I would like to ask for the Valar's help, but I have the feeling that this is all just a cruel joke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. September 23 542 F.A., Ossiriand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span class="u">September </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">23 542 </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">F</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">A</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">., Ossiriand </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">/</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u"> yávië </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">50 </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">542 </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">F</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">A</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">. (</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">actually</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u"> September </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">21</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span class="u">)</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">Dear diary,</p><p class="western">Elros got the bright idea today to take care of uncle Maedhros' bad arm. He had stolen the medicine book I had borrowed from Uncle Maedhros' library and it said that it would help if you cared for an injury with love. And I mean, I love uncle Maedhros and I always feel so sorry for him because he is so badly injured and can't do much on his own and always needs help.</p><p class="western">So I went to him and announced that I want to be a healer. I really do, I think it's great to help others. Uncle Maedhros asked me if I wanted to have a try at my brother and if I would need his help. Elros currently has a cold because he fell into a cold stream while playing (serves him right, he was stupid enough to climb the tree so I couldn't catch him). That was scary when that disgusting stuff ran out of his nose the next day, but Uncle Maglor thinks that's normal because our father was not quite elf either and so we were not too. He explained it to me in a very subtle way: We are descended from Beren and we are even related in some way to uncle Maglor and uncle Maedhros! That's great!</p><p class="western">Oops, I'm rambling. So when I asked uncle Maedhros if I wanted to help take care of Elros' cold, I said no and pointed to his bad arm. He looked at Uncle Maglor in such a funny way and smiled, I think it was amused, although I don't know why he did it. I took him by the hand and brought him to Elros. I'm sure we took care of his bad arm lovingly enough and soon he'll feel better! In the book it said that we should put some ointment on his injury, so we did, and then I played him something on the harp that uncle Maglor had given me. He laughed and said, We did that beautifully. And then he was ruffling my hair. I don't like that, but I know he means well.</p><p class="western">So, now we just have to wait and soon he will feel much better, I'm sure! I will really become a healer.</p><p class="western">Your Elrond</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. January 3 244 T.A., Imladris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u">Januar</span>
  <span class="u">y 3</span>
  <span class="u"> 244 </span>
  <span class="u">T</span>
  <span class="u">.</span>
  <span class="u">A</span>
  <span class="u">., Imladris /</span>
  <span class="u"> 41. hríve 244 </span>
  <span class="u">T</span>
  <span class="u">.</span>
  <span class="u">A</span>
  <span class="u">.</span>
</p><p class="western">If Arwen wants snow, she gets snow. The little girl was so disappointed that no snow had fallen this winter and was already afraid that it would be her first winter without snow. I almost had the impression that her little world, only three years old, would collapse completely.</p><p class="western">The winter in the valley is very mild this year, only in the high areas of the foothills there is snow. So yesterday evening, after Arwen begged her dad to let it snow, I turned some wheels and overnight I called down some cold winds that brought snow with them. I hope that Gil-galad won't mind if I use his gift now and then to make my daughter happy.</p><p class="western">Arwen's joy this morning was priceless. She now thinks I'm the kind of wizard who can do anything he wants. I'll keep her that way for now. As long as she can play in the snow again and have fun. Of course, Elladan and Elrohir put her up to the snowball fight. Celebrían wanted to build a snowman with Arwen, but the twins thought the snowball fight was a better idea. Only nonsense, the boys!</p><p class="western">In short: It was a beautiful day.</p><p class="western">If it wasn't for the thoughts of Elwing. Now that I own something invaluable myself and have a wonderful family around me, I can't stop thinking about her. How she left my brother and me for a Silmaril. We were told that she believed us dead and mourned for us, even though she knew we were still alive when she left us behind. I have no idea what she thinks about Maglor taking us in. I wonder if Eonwe told Earendil then. Did they even talk about it? Do Earendil and Elwing know?</p><p class="western">But how Elwing could leave her sons for a stone? I don't know...</p><p class="western">I don't know what I would do in her place. In fact, I don't even want to think about it. It's better that I never have to choose! As lord of this valley, I have a responsibility not only to myself and my family, but to all my people. But at the expense of my family? On the one hand, this price seems too high. On the other hand: Wouldn't it be unfair to those who cannot protect themselves and to those who it is my task, my duty to protect? Do they not have as much right to their families as I do?</p><p class="western">This thought makes my stomach ache. I don't want to have to think about it any further, but I know that I must. Sooner or later, I may have to make the same choice that Elwing made. That's a terrible thought. Horrible.</p><p class="western">Maybe I was too hard on Elwing in the past. In the end, it doesn't change the fact that I always felt a little betrayed as a child. I can't think of a better parent than Uncle Maglor and Uncle Maedhros. Nevertheless, I firmly believe that a child needs a father and a mother who love it unconditionally. Something was missing in my childhood after all. I am glad that my children can have what I was missing. I will protect my family as long as it is in my power.</p><p class="western">And if it means calling a little snow from the mountains every now and then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 2 1701 S.A, Imladris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><span class="u">March 2 1701 S.A, Imladris /</span> <span class="u"> 27. coire 1701 S.A, (actually february 28)</span></p><p class="western">I used to say that I couldn't stand my birthdays, but this day is completely different. Nobody told me how beautiful she really is! Oh Celebrían! I don't know where my head is at all. I even forgot my diary yesterday.</p><p class="western">Yesterday began like any 26th coire: gloomy and sad. After all, my brother died 1259 years ago! I think Ceomon already feared the worst when he woke me up that morning. Sometimes ... sometimes, it seems to me as if it was only yesterday, the cursed four hundred and forty-second year of this age. I never thought that this day could be saved. Of course, I had no idea how wrong I was when Ceomon made a cautious suggestion that Galadriel and her daughter would arrive in a few hours. Now that the war is over, she must be longing for Celeborn.</p><p class="western">I tried to keep my feelings in check, not to think about what day it is today. Galadriel appeared alone at first, which astonished both Celeborn and me. She said, however, that her daughter was so excited about the valley that she wanted to look around a little longer. After all these years of separation, Celeborn could wait a little longer. I didn't mind at first.</p><p class="western">After we got over the tiresome formalities that had to be done, I went to my gardens. Whatever I wanted to do there, I should never get around to it. There in my gardens I saw the most beautiful being on earth. How can such beauty exist?</p><p class="western">Celebrían had got lost in my garden. I was frozen when I discovered her so unexpectedly between the flowerbeds, and my head was suddenly blank. I am afraid I even stared quite unabashedly. And I was an idiot, I just didn't know what to do! She hadn't noticed me, and to keep it that way, I hid behind a pillar in all seriousness. In retrospect it was really, really embarrassing, but in that moment ... I was simply overwhelmed by the sight of her appearing before me out of nowhere.</p><p class="western">Celebrían just stood there and looked at my gardens. I think she liked it because her face was enraptured when she smelled some lilies. Some birds flew by and fluttered around her chirping and she laughed so silver and bell-like that it seemed to me that everything inside me was filled with pure happiness. There are no words for that, for what I felt.</p><p class="western">I intuitively stepped out one step behind the column, I was a fool, for she noticed me and stopped in horror. My facial expression must have been terribly ridiculous, because while Celebrían was making that annoying curtsey, she smiled inside herself. And even that looked beautiful! I don't remember what we were talking about, I don't think it mattered, just that kind of polite conversation that doesn't say anything and only serves to say anything at all. It was fine with me. And especially I was fine with Celebrían talking most of the time, because I had serious problems concentrating on her words instead of on herself.</p><p class="western">I remember that I promised her to show Imladris. And then I remembered how impolite I was to attack her with it, because she probably wanted to see her father first. I must have embarrassed myself terribly!</p><p class="western">In the evening I invited Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrían for a small dinner. Celeborn told his daughter about what we had experienced in Eregion, how we fought together and were finally besieged in Imladris until Galad came to help us out of this mess. He embellished my role a little too much, I think, but Celebrían seemed to have been thrilled and, surprisingly, it was worth it to me. She seems to like adventure stories, I have the impression. I must remember that.</p><p class="western">All evening I only had eyes for her. Galadriel must have noticed something, because she smiled so knowingly. Nothing really remains hidden from this woman! Should I feel sorry for Celeborn that he is married to this woman? Well, no. He kept from me what a treasure he is guarding, of course I have no pity for him!</p><p class="western">For today I had promised Celebrían a tour of my house. Granted: I was terribly nervous. As nervous as never before in my life, that much is certain! It may be that I can lead armies into battle, but this is a battlefield completely unknown to me. Galad would laugh at me if he were here.</p><p class="western">After I showed her the house, we went for a walk in the surrounding countryside. At some point we ended up in a small grove and sat down under a tree. And I still can't believe what happened next. She asked me if I could play something for her and I agreed. Me! I don't know what got into me. Especially since I was also improvising, although Uncle Maglor is the only Elf who can really improvise with the harp, and played a song of praise for her beauty. I must have gone completely crazy. And my music is not even remotely good enough for her, I must have embarrassed her!</p><p class="western">She seemed to like it.</p><p class="western">Oh, Celebrían, o beautiful Celebrían! Meanwhile it is late at night and I still can't find any sleep. Instead, I lie on my bed by candlelight, staring at the ceiling and seeing her eyes before me all the time. So wonderfully shining! Like a still lake in which thousands and thousands of stars are reflected. How could I ever forget this sight? Oh Celebrían, what I feel for you! It must be real and true love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The OneShot <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098154">The Lord of Imladris</a> tells about how Celebrían sees this day.  Two dorks in love and not talking to each other, they are so stupid :D<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>